Catalog operations, or like business facilities which ship substantial numbers of packages having merchandise (e.g. clothing, appliances, art objects, household goods, food items, and the like) therein typically accept mail or telephone orders and electronically transmit information to a warehouse where the orders are packaged for shipment. One or more items of merchandise are typically placed in a package (such as a cardboard, wood, or plastic box, most often a cardboard box), sealed, a shipping label is applied, and the package is shipped. However such operations typically have a significant number of return items, and in order to provide the most efficient operation and keep the good will of customers it is highly desirable to be able to accommodate easy return and replacement or crediting of the merchandise. It is also desirable to do this with a minimum amount of effort or investigation by mail order personnel while ensuring accuracy of records about what was returned, what replacements or credits to make, etc.
According to the present invention a business form is provided which accomplishes the above goals. According to the present invention a label assembly is provided which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture yet is readily utilized to effect return of merchandise in a simple manner.
According to the present invention a label assembly is provided which includes a detachable portion which has the outgoing address on a top face, and a form to be completed by the recipient relating to the return of the merchandise (e.g. what the merchandise is, why it is being returned, information about the recipient, etc.). The detachable portion may--after completion--merely be reinserted into the carton in which the merchandise was shipped, the label assembly providing a return address for the merchandise which is exposed when the detachable portion is removed, and then the merchandise is merely shipped back. However a fail-safe mechanism is also provided according to the invention by providing indicia on portions of the label assembly that remain with the package such that if the package is returned without this completed return merchandise form the catalog operation (or other shipper) will still have sufficient information to determine to whom the merchandise was sent and the recipient can be contacted to supply the same information that was requested on the detachable form portion.
According to one aspect of the present invention a label assembly is provided comprising: A first ply having top and bottom faces, and having a central area and a peripheral area, with an interface therebetween. A second ply having top and bottom faces. First, permanent, adhesive disposed on the second ply bottom face. Second, permanent, adhesive disposed on the peripheral area of the first ply bottom face, but not on the central area of the first ply bottom face. Lines of weakness formed in the first ply at the interface between the central and peripheral areas facilitating complete detachment of the first ply central area from the first ply peripheral area. And, first indicia, on the first ply bottom face central area. The second adhesive on the peripheral area of the first ply bottom face connecting the first ply to the second ply top face.
The first indicia comprises indica related to the return of merchandise (e.g. a form asking for the name, item, the reason for return, etc.). The merchandise to which the first indicia relates typically includes an order number and an item number or both, and typically second indicia is provided on the first ply top face peripheral area. The second indicia comprises the merchandise order number or item number or both. Third indicia is provided on the second ply top face, underlying the first ply bottom face central area, the third indicia including return address indicia for return of merchandise corresponding to the second indicia.
The label assembly may be constructed in either sheet form, continuous form, lined form, or linerless form. When in lined form a release sheet covers the first adhesive on the second ply bottom face until removed when the first adhesive is brought into contact with a package containing merchandise to which the second indicia relates, the first adhesive adhering the second ply bottom face to the package.
The assembly also typically comprises fourth indicia comprising return address indicia on the first ply top face central area and fifth indicia comprising outgoing address indicia on the first ply top face central area. The lines of weakness may be perforation lines having a cut/tie ratio of about 0.113/cut to about 0.012/tie.
A cut out may be formed in the first ply central area adjacent a line of weakness to facilitate initiation of detachment of the central area from the peripheral area along the lines of weakness. Also the first ply may comprise a thermal transfer sheet and the second ply top face may include a thermosensitive layer for forming indicia when heat is selectively applied to it, so that the label assembly may be utilized with thermal printers.
According to another aspect of the present invention a label assembly is provided comprising: A first ply having top and bottom faces, and having a central area and a peripheral area, with an interface therebetween. A second ply having top and bottom faces. First, permanent, adhesive disposed on the second ply bottom face. Second, permanent, adhesive disposed on the peripheral area of the first ply bottom face, but not on the central area of the first ply bottom face. Lines of weakness formed in the first ply at the interface between the central and peripheral areas facilitating complete detachment of the first ply central area frown the first ply peripheral area. And, first indicia on the second ply top face underlying the first ply bottom face central area, the first indicia including return address indicia for return of merchandise. The second adhesive on the peripheral area of the first ply bottom face connecting the first ply to the second ply top face.
Details of this embodiment of the present invention are similar to those as described above with respect to the first embodiment.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a label assembly is provided comprising: A first ply having top and bottom faces, and having a central area and a peripheral area, with an interface therebetween. A second ply having top and bottom faces. First, permanent, adhesive disposed on the second ply bottom face. Second, permanent, adhesive disposed on the peripheral area of the first ply bottom face, but not on the central area of the first ply bottom face. Lines of weakness formed in the first ply at the interface between the central and peripheral areas facilitating complete detachment of the first ply central area from the first ply peripheral area. And, first indicia on the first ply top face peripheral area, the first indicia comprising a merchandise order number or item number or both. The second adhesive on the peripheral area of the first ply bottom face connecting the first ply to the second ply top face.
The label assemblies according to the present invention are made in a simple manner utilizing readily commercially available materials. A conventional base label may be purchased and the return address information printed on it, and then the first ply bottom face is patterned coated with an adhesive and applied to the existing label. The web thereof is then fed through a dual die cut unit with the outer die cuts in the outer marginal areas being peeled away while the lines of weakness are being formed and the hole for initiating separation of the severable portion of the label being punched by a conventional preach ring subsequent to die cutting.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective business form which is easy to make and use and particularly facilitates accurate and appropriate return of merchandise. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.